1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor equipment, and more particularly to semiconductor equipment having an auto cleaning function.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor manufacturing equipment is commonly used in the production of semiconductor components. The semiconductor manufacturing equipment typically has a reaction chamber. The reaction gases required by the semiconductor manufacturing process can be provided into the reaction chamber by a showerhead of the reaction chamber. The residues, such as deposited material or contaminants, may be attached within the reaction chamber after several executions of semiconductor manufacturing processes. Thus, process results and the process yields are affected by the residues.
Generally speaking, the residues within the reaction chamber can be removed by specific reaction gases. On the other hand, the residues within the reaction chamber can be removed manually when the reaction chamber is opened. However, using specific reaction gases to remove the residues within the reaction chamber is usually ineffective. Removing the residues within the reaction chamber manually with the reaction chamber opened usually leads to bad results, such as long maintenance times, unstable process results, and so on.
For the reason that there are some disadvantages of the prior art as mentioned above, a need exists to propose semiconductor equipment having an auto cleaning function. The semiconductor equipment should be capable of removing the residues within the reaction chamber by a cleaning brush.